Un dernier au revoir
by Missies NoName
Summary: En l'honneur d'un grand homme. Voici quelques pensées du professeur Rogue.


Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS en hommage à un grand homme décédé aujourd'hui à l'âge de 69 ans… Je pense que vous en avez tous entendu parler aujourd'hui : Alan Rickman, alias Professeur Rouge nous a quitté.

Je voulais juste lui dire un dernier au revoir, en quelques mots.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **1er novembre 1981**

Lily,

Un seul jour. Un seul jour que tu n'es plus de ce monde et pourtant, j'ai déjà l'impression de mourir. J'ai envisagé, quelques instants, de venir te rejoindre, où que tu sois.

C'est dur, tu sais. Même si tu refusais de me reparler, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pas un jour où je n'ai pas revécu des moments avec toi.

Je me suis rappelé d'un jour, où Pétunia est partie voir ta mère en pleurant puisqu'on s'amusait à faire léviter quelques objets. On a rit ensemble. Ton rire était une bouffée d'air pour moi.

Tu étais une bouffée d'air, un soleil. Le mien. Celui qui m'a empêché de sombrer.

Si tu savais, aujourd'hui comme je regrette de t'avoir insulté de sang-de-bourbe. Peut-être que tout n'aurait pas fini comme ça. Mais j'étais tellement énervé contre Potter, que c'est contre toi que j'ai passé ma colère. Toi qui voulait juste me défendre.

Je regrette que tu n'es jamais répondu à mes lettres après ça. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu se réconcilier.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais que Voldemort te cherchait. Ou plutôt cherchait ton fils. J'ai essayé de te protéger, je te le jure. J'ai failli à ma tâche, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça. Mais également à Dumbledore. Il m'avait juré qu'il te protégerait. Il a failli également, lui, le vainceur de Grindelwald. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à lui pardonner.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je peux te promettre sont ces deux choses : je veillerai sur ton fils, quîte à en mourir, et Voldemort mourra pour t'avoir ôté la vie, parce que je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort.

J'aurais tant aimé voir tes yeux une dernière fois.

 **1er septembre 1991**

Lily,

Le temps à passer depuis la première fois que je t'ai écrit. Je n'ai pas osé le refaire ensuite. J'ai pensé cela mal venu. Alors, j'ai été mettre des fleurs chaque jours sur ta tombe, et même une ou deux, parfois, sur celle de Potter. Même s'il était un salop, que je considérais, et que je considère toujours d'ailleurs, comme un incompétent, il a quand même tenté de te défendre. Et je le respecte pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première journée d'école de ton fils Harry à Poudlard. Je redoute autant que j'ai hâte de voir à qui il ressemble. Te ressemble-t-il ? Est-il toujours le même qu'à ces 1 an ? Ressemble-t-il à Potter ? J'appréhende.

J'ai ma réponse. Il est le portrait craché de ton mari. Sauf ses yeux. Il a tes yeux, Lily.

Et, alors que je pensais que ça me ferait du bien de revoir ces yeux, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai réalisé encore une fois à quel point tu me manques. À quel point je me meure.

 **31 octobre 1991**

Lily,

Ça fait 10 ans aujourd'hui. Tu me manques tellement.

 **1er septembre 1992**

Lily,

L'an dernier, ton fils s'est relevé à la hauteur de son père. Il est déjà insupportable, arrogant, et profite de sa célébrité toute neuve. Ça ne durera pas, il se lassera.

J'espère que cette année, ce sera plus simple pour moi de le surveiller. Qu'il n'y aura aucun professeur qui cohabite dans son corps avec Voldemort et qui essayera de le tuer dans le but de récupérer une pierre qui le ramènera à la vie.

J'avais raison lorsque je disais qu'il n'était pas mort. Je le sentais.

J'espère pouvoir tenir mes promesses.

Je pense à toi.

 **5 mai 1993**

Lily,

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Il est pire que Potter. Il a réussi à ouvrir la chambre des secrets ! Comment ? J'en aie aucune idée. Mais imagines un basilic se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun mort.

Mais, ton fils est intenable. Pourra-t-il passer une année calme ?

 **24 août 1993**

Lily,

Black s'est échappé. J'ai essayé de le traquer, rien que pour lui lancer des Doloris au point qu'il en devienne fou. Mais j'ai rien trouver. Où qu'il se cache, crois-moi, si je le trouve, je le tue.

 **5 septembre 1993**

Lily,

Remus Lupin est devenu professeur à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas relancer les rancœurs d'antan, bien qu'il est déjà failli me tuer à cause de ton imbécile de mari. Il a été embauché en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Peu importe, il y restera à peine un an.

J'ai décidé, par égard pour toi, de lui faire sa potion tue-loup. Je lui ramènerai à la cabane hurlante à chaque pleine lune.

J'espère que tu es fière de moi.

 **6 juillet 1994**

Lily,

Il va me rendre fou.

Cette année, il a rencontré son parrain, Black. Je l'ai vu aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

Pettigrow, ce sale rat, était celui qui vous a trahi. Le « maître » a gardé cela secret longtemps.

Pour en revenir à ton fils, il a donc réussit à rencontrer son parrain, à faire un tête à tête avec un loup-garou (Lupin), à utiliser un retourneur de temps pour sauver son parrain du baiser des détraqueurs et sauver un hippogriffe.

Soit je vais finir fou, soit il me tuera avec une de ses âneries.

Cela dit, il a des amis fort intéressants. Une née-moldue, du nom d'Hermione Granger, a apparemment mis un crochet du droit dans le nez de Malfoy Jr. Ça m'a rappelé toutes ses fois où tu rêvais, alors qu'on était qu'en première année, de frapper Malfoy Sr.

L'année prochaine, le tournoi des 3 sorciers a lieu à Poudlard. J'espère que ton fils saura se tenir.

 **9 novembre 1994**

Lily,

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Il est tout simplement impossible de tricher. Il va participer au tournoi des 3 sorciers. En espérant que Fol'Oeil le prendra sous son aile.

Comment je peux le protéger s'il se met à chaque fois dans des ennuis pareils ?

 **25 juin 1995**

Lily,

Il est de retour. J'ai senti la marque sur mon bras gauche brûler comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Je vais être obligé de jouer les espions pour Dumbledore. Il le faut, pour protéger Harry.

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs passer bien près de la mort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il risquerait sa vie en participant à ce tournoi. Enfin, si mais je le surveillais de loin. Là, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Il a déjà fait sa première victime. C'était un jeune garçon du nom de Cédric Diggory.

Il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

 **14 mars 1996**

Lily,

Il sait que je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais je vois à son regard qu'il pense que je suis un espion. Il n'a pas tord, mais je n'espionne pas pour Lui. Mais au contraire pour Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley a failli mourir. C'est grâce à ton fils si on a pu le sauver à temps. Il semblerait que son esprit et celui de Voldemort soient connectés. Il faut absolument que je lui apprenne à fermer son esprit, sinon si Vodlemort prend conscience de cette connexion, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Les séances avec lui sont dures. Il est rentré dans mon esprit. Il a revu ce jour-là. Il a défendu son père bec et ongles.

Tu sais, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est un sorcier puissant, qui est promis à de grandes choses. Tu aurais été tellement fier de lui.

 **4 juillet 1996**

Lily,

Black est mort. Il vous a rejoint… J'aimerai en faire de même je t'assure.

Harry a été confronté à Voldemort. Il a réussi à s'en échapper. Mais, ce n'est pas bon un jeune garçon de son âge, surtout que Jedusor est entré dans son esprit. Il doit absolument faire attention. L'avenir du monde sorcier est entre ses mains.

C'est de sa faute si Black est mort. Le « maître » a utilisé la connexion existante entre eux deux pour lui faire croire qu'il détenait son parrain. C'est un abruti.

Cependant, je ne lui aie pas dit. Même si je l'ai réellement pensé. Il vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Aucun garçon de cet âge ne devrait supporter ça.

Il m'est toujours insupportable, mais je commence à avoir de l'affection pour lui. Ou est-ce de la pitié ?

 **18 août 1996**

Lily,

J'ai eu une discussion aujourd'hui avec Dumbledore. Une partie concernait le fait que je vais devoir le tuer, cela assurera ma couverture et il est de toute façon condamné. Même si je t'avoue que je ne le fais pas avec plaisir. Il était devenu une sorte de… mentor. Oui, je pense que c'est le mot. L'autre partie par contre...

Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai promis deux choses, mais une de mes promesses doit être brisée si je veux tenir la deuxième.

Que dois-je faire ?

Harry doit mourir si Voldemort doit périr. « Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

Excuse-moi, je ne pourrais veiller sur ton fils plus longtemps.

 **2 juillet 1997**

Lily,

J'ai tué Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Harry a trouvé mon livre. Il a utilisé le sort « Sectumsempra » sur le jeune Malfoy. Je l'ai sauvé, ton fils n'est pas devenu un meurtrier.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à affronter Vodlemort, il lui reste tellement de choses à faire…

 **23 avril 1998**

Lily,

La bataille finale approche. Tu vas peut-être bientôt revoir ton fils. J'espère moi aussi te revoir, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

Ça va bientôt faire 18 ans que tu es partie.

Tu me manques, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Même après tout ce temps, saches que je t'aimerai toujours Lily Evans.

 _2 mai 1998_

 _Je suis allongé par terre. Je sens le venin de Nagini faire effet. C'est une mort assez douce. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus violente. Je vais enfin de te revoir Lily. Mais il faut d'abord que je fasse une dernière chose._

 _Ton fils s'est accroupi à côté de moi. Je vois qu'il regarde partout en espérant trouver un moyen de me sauver, mais je ne le veux pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il me regarde. Mais, je lui demande d'abord de prendre les quelques larmes qui ont coulé de mes yeux Je lui donne mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec toi, mais également certains avec Dumbledore, avec lui également. Ensuite, je lui dit de me regarder, ce qu'il fait. Je lui dis qu'il a tes yeux._

 _Il faut qu'il voit que s'il veut vaincre, il doit mourir. Il faut que l'horcruxe meurt avec lui. Excuse-moi Lily, il le faut._

 _Je regarde une dernière fois les yeux de ton fils. Je t'imagine à sa place. Ta magnifique chevelure rousse, tes très légères tâches de rousseurs, et ton sourire. Je t'imagine rire. Je t'imagine me dire que tu me pardonnes enfin, et que tu as hâte de me voir._

 _Merci Lily._

* * *

Je finis donc cet OS comme ça. J'ai pas trop d'autre fin et écrire au point de vue d'un homme, c'est pas simple. Et c'est pas non plus le genre d'histoire que j'aime traiter, mais je devais le faire. Juste un dernier au revoir.

Reposez en paix Mr Rickman. Vous avez été parfait, dans chacun de vos rôles, et vous resterez à jamais dans notre mémoire. Votre voix si particulière, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Vous ne pourrez malheureusement jamais relire Harry Potter à 80 ans, dans votre rocking chair. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais dire « Toujours ». Nous, nous vous le disons. Vous serez toujours dans nos coeurs, et je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder un film où vous avez jouer.

2016 nous a retiré un bien grand acteur.

Nous levons tous une dernière fois notre baguette pour vous. /*

 **« After all this time ? » « Always. »**


End file.
